The Broken Unicorn
by Cloud5001
Summary: While on her way back from a Rodeo, she finds a wounded unicorn in the forest who has amnesia. As they spend time together, they grow closer and closer.
1. The Fateful Trip Part 1

The sun shined down on the desert near Appleloosa, the sand was nice and warm. It never got so hot that one's health could be in danger, which was good for an earth pony currently tied to stakes in an x-position out there. Applejack could only stare up at the sky as she recalled how this had happened. She was coming to Appleloosa to take part in another rodeo, and since she would be competeing against Braeburn they decided to make a little friendly bet.

There was a lasso contest that let one try to rope the other, whoever got caught would be staked out on the sand in the desert just a couple miles away from the town until they could escape the situation or ask to be let go. Not only that they could be subjected to tickle torture as well, she had almost caught Braeburn but was tricked and got caught instead. So now here she was, it was fine since she enjoyed either option. Only she also had to put up with her cousin's ego.

Right now Braeburn had gone into town to refill the special water they had for whenever they played these games. It would stay cold regardless of the temperature of the desert, it was made by a really powerful unicorn though the sun's heat made it difficult to think too hard. The hottest it got around the town was 80 degrees so there was no danger in doing this for a long period of time, of course her body was still soaked in sweat from the heat. She was so tired she could barely move, she has been out there for three days now. Of course even despite this she still had a weak but very happy smile on her face. She would'nt have offered this if she was'nt ok with the results if she lost, and she knew Braeburn would'nt complain either. Her ears picked up the sound of hooves approaching, she tried lifting her head up but it just dropped back down onto the sand. Her half drooped eyes finally met the sight of Braeburn's grinning face.

"Ah doubt you'll be getting out of this one cousin." Braeburn smirked playfully.

"O-oh jus-st you w-wait, I-I'll b-be free by the end of t-the week." Applejack smiled tiredly.

"So exhuasted, but you still stay strong. That's what I love about you Aj."

Braeburn set the huge bottle of water down beside Applejack's head, the straw was placed just barely where it could be reached by his cousin's mouth. When they first started these games Braeburn was alot more worried, but he eventually realized that Applejack simply enjoyed this and was partly doing this to make him grow more confident. It worked too, because he would start coming up with new things to add like having to work to get to the water, and the limit went from two days to until the captive could escape at his suggestion. Of course if Aj truly couldn't escape and wanted to be let go he would happily release his cousin and it was the same the other way around. He had brought a small wagon with him, with a bag of tickle tools waiting inside of it.

"Now then, it's time for another tickle session." Braeburn smirked.

"Hah the la-ast one wa-as barely t-orture." Applejack grinned weakly.

"Oh, then it's a good thing I had to take a trip back then huh."

Braeburn walks over to he bag and opens it up, digging through it to look for a specific tool he loved to use on Applejack. Finally he found a blue padded handle, his hoof takes it and pulls it up out of the bag. at the top of this pole were three metal bars attached to it, one on the top, another at the bottom left and the last toward he bottom right, looking sorta like a triangle. This was know as the belly digger.

"N-no not the b-belly digger." Applejack gulped cutely.

"My my, does this make you nervous cousin." Braeburn smiled mischviously.

"M-maybe a l-little."

Her body twitched in place as she felt the bars her sweat soaked belly, for a few agonizing seconds Braeburn simply let her stare at it making her weakly squirm under it, then she watched her cousin's hoof flick a switch and then the bars began scrubbing along the poor skin. It instantly got laughter to bellow out of her as she flopped in place. Her resistance had been broken within the first few hours of this whole thing. Which pleased her captor greatly.

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOH PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHASE NOT MY BEHEHEHEHEHEHLLY" Applejack begged rather cutely.

"Aww but it's so vulnerable right now cousin, and that shine just screams tickle me you know." Braeburn teased playfully.

This was true, being out here so long and sweating so much eventually got her belly to start shinning under the sunlight. She actually liked that very much, and so did Braeburn. Her cousin loved her rather round belly so much and it was one of the reasons Braeburn enjoyed these games so much. The fact that it was the most ticklish spot of her body was a bonus to her cousin.

Her body and hooves weakly moved back and forth in attempt to escape, but of course there was no mercy for her poor belly. Then the most intense part began, the bars began to vibrate rapidly making the torment so much worse. Her laughter grew in strength and her body shook helplessly under them.

"AH CAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT" Applejack begged out of reflex.

"Aww the big strong Applejack is reduced to a begging ticklish mess, ah should send a picture to Rainbow. I'm sure she'd love this." Braeburn teased playfully.

"YOUHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOH WOULD'NT DAREHEEHHEEHEH"

This little outburst made a blue beam start to charge up in the center of the top of the bar. It fired down at the center of her helpless belly. The result of this forced really adorable squeals out of Applejack. Her body trembled almost at insane speeds because it wanted so badly to arch up but could'n do to how exhausted she was. Her cute laughter increased in strength as she writhed on the sand slowly and weakly.

"Now what was that?" Braeburn smirked.

"I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHRY I'M SOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHRRY" Applejack begged adorably.

"That's what I thought."

It seemed to go on for hours, and in fact it did as Braeburn kept up her torment until they were made aware that the sun was going down. Meaning that the session had gone since after lunch. He finally pulled the belly digger away from it's victim. Leaving a heavily panting Aj on the ground, her belly heaved up and down adorably slow from her big tired breathing. The heat and the tickling had worn her out so much, that she would drift to sleep at any minute now.

"Before you fall asleep, want any dinner?" Braeburn asked happily.

This was a required rule since the sessions were a lot longer now. The captor had to ask and make sure their captive wanted food or not. Applejack could hear her belly growl as her eyes fluttered to stay open. She thought about it for a couple of minutes considering it. She decided to make Braeburn happy, her hungry growling belly was always enjoying for her cousin to listen too.

"Ah'll be nice and skip dinner for ya." Applejack chuckled weakly.

"Aww, thanks Aj but are you sure?" Braeburn asked curiously.

"It;s just one night a-and y-ya gave me a big lunch anyways. Ah can endure it."

Upon saying this she felt hooves wrap around her in a hug from her cousin. Finding the energy she lifted up her tail and wrapped it around Braeburn's belly to return the hug. She got happy as her cousin's smile grew bigger. However she couldn't hold off sleep any longer and found herself driffting for a nap. Her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Applejack ah'm glad ya'r my cousin." Braeburn smiled happily.

He placed a hoof on the slowly heaving belly which made it twitch a bit. It felt as nice and soft as it looked to him, and he was grateful Applejack let him play with it like this. Finally he took it off of the belly and made his way not to town, but to a cabin about ten miles away from where Aj was staked. No way was he leaving Applejack alone out in the desert at night, his bedroom had a perfect view of Aj from the built it by his request and Aj had a warm smile when he explained the reason for why.

In the middle of the night, slowly Applejack's eyes began open as she found herself waking up. Her sight was greeted by a stary night sky, she yawned a bit. Some of her energy had come back from that nap, but not a whole lot of it. This was usually the case as Braeburn always worked her over good with the tickle sessions, and then the added heat sapped whatever was left of her energy. However if she was lucky enough to wake up at night, she knew she had a good chance to escape.

Tugging slowly on the ropes binding her, she felt the ones holding her front hooves began to slip. She smirked tiredly as she knew this was due to her sweat. It took some work, but she finally slipped her front hooves free of the ropes with one big pull. Sitting up she stretched out a bit before working on her hind hooves.

"S-sorry Braeburn b-but it looks like ya only got to torture me for three days this time." Applejack chuckled weakly.

Of course she thought about going back for the stuff she brought with her, but that was usually a good way to get recaptured as the captor was allowed to keep ones bags in the bedroom of the cabin. Anything that could be used against each other the captor got to keep, but personal stuff had to be returned. So she decided to draw a nice note for Braeburn in the sand, and then trotted rather slowly towards the forest to make the trip back to ponyville.

The sudden stormy skies of the forest, was beginning to make Applejack kinda regret not being staked in the desert anymore. The thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed across the sky. She had found some apples to eat while walking so most of her energy had come back by now. She did still feel a little tired though. However something funny feeling touched her hoof, she looked down and her eyes widened at what it was.

"Blood, out here?" Applejack thought alarmingly.

Looking closer she noticed a trail of blood spots on the path she was on, following it she saw that the trail went off the path and into the forest towards the right side. There was little doubt in her mind, she walked on into the forest letting the blood guide her. After a few minutes of walking, she finally came to a small grassy area surrounded by trees. Her eyes looked on in horror at the sight she saw.

A young unicorn laying limp on his side, with blood dripping down from a broken horn. It looked jagged sorta resembling a broken stump. The unicorn's fur was colored red with blue colored hooves. The little guy seemed a bit older than a filly, but also alot younger then a full grown pony. Her guess was around age 13. Applejack rushed over to him and instantly placed a hoof on the side of his neck where his pulse was. A big sigh of relief came when she discovered that this young one was still alive.

"Don't ya worry, ah'll take of ya." Applejack assured calmly

Carefully and going as slow as possible. She was able to lift the unicorn onto her back and began following the trail back towards the path to ponyville. While walking she felt movement coming from the pony on her back, and looked to see the eyes start to open up a bit. It made Aj even more at ease and very determined to get back to ponyville fast.

"W-what is-s." The unicorn tried to speak.

"Shh just save ya'r strength for now. There will be plenty of time to talk once we get ya some help." Applejack smiled warmly.

It was feint to her, but she saw a small smile grow on the little guy's face before going back to sleep. She moved faster as she knew they were very close to Ponyville by now. Finally she saw Fluttershy's cottage insight assuring she was back. She glanced back at the sleeping unicorn, and was really glad that she woke up during the night when she did.

The young unicorn was out for a long time, but sure enough his eyes began to open up again. The first thing he noticed was that he was staring up at the ceiling belonging to a room. He felt bandages wrapped around the top of his head, mostly on his now broken horn. Glancing around he noticed that he was in a hospital room, and looking to his left he saw a pony with a cowboy hat on sitting on a red three seat couch with the same fur color as the one he vaguely saw during the walk. Upon realizing he was awake the pony got up and walked over to him, a big smile was spread across this mare's face.

"Howdy, ya feelin better kiddo?" Applejack asked.

"U-Um yeah, you were the one who saved me right? Thank you so much." The unicorn expressed happily.

"Aww, well ah'm just glad ah was able to find ya in time. If ya don't mind me asking, what happened to ya in there?"

The unicorn looked down at the bed sheets covering him and tried to think, he concentrated as much as he could on it. However his mind kept coming up blank and it made his horn throb in pain from the stress of it. He let out a sigh as he decided to let it go for now, a worried expression was on his face though.

"I'm sorry I don't remember, I can't even remember where I came from or how I got there in the first place." Red Flame let out sadly.

"Oh mah, ya got amnesia don't ya." Applejack gasped in horror.

"That would be correct." A voice called.

It came from a blue earth pony dressed in a long white coat, and a white hat on with a red cross in the front of it. The voice showed that this pony was a girl. She walked over to her patient with a frown on her face, showing her concern for the poor young unicorn. Dealing with amenisa was never an easy thing.

"My name is Doctor Ray Pulse. According to what we saw when we were treating you. Your broken horn has caused severe damage to your brain, and thus it gave you amnesia. I need to see how serious it is. So I'm going to ask you a few questions. First can you tell me your name?" The doctor asked.

"U-um yeah I can remember that, my name is Red Flame." The unicorn said rather relived.

The thought of having Amnesia was scary to him, but at the very least he could still remember his own name. Though he was kinda curious as to why, he certainly wasn't going to complain and at least was alive to figure it out later. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the doctor asked him another question.

"Do you remember what your cutie mark is supposed to mean?" Doctor Pulse asked.

Red Flame blinked and looked down at it, Applejack was quite amazed by it as well. It seemed to be two swords crossed together, with a feather in the middle of the blades. The feather in particular seemed to get her attention, of course considering she loved to play tickle games with her friends and family this was natural.

"Hm, it looks like it's got something to do with swords, other than that I don't really know." Red Flame answered honestly.

"I see it's ok." Doctor Pulse assured.

The Doctor procced to ask some questions that he already gave answers for to Applejack. In that he had no idea how he got in the forest or where he came from. The only vague memory he had of that night was being carried by the orange mare and that was it. It seemed the doctor had asked all of the questions and left. With a look of curiosity, he turned his head to Applejack.

"I'm curious though, how long was I out?" Red Flame asked

"About three days, ah was worried that ya might've been stuck in a coma." Applejack confessed.

Hearing this he couldn't help but let a big smile grow on his face. Regardless of the situation at least he was saved by a nice pony like this one. The next thing he felt was hooves wrapping around his body in a warm hug as well. Feeling much happier, he returned the hug to Applejack to show how grateful he was.

"So ah've got a little hunch about what the feather could mean." Applejack smirked playfully.

"Hm, what's the thought you've got." Red Flame wondered.

Suddenly he felt the blanket get tight around his waist, of course this was because Applejack was tying the blanket around his lower half while still in the hug. Since his forehooves were down they were pinned to his sides as a result of this as well. Applejack gently pushed him back on the bed, then gave the red belly a poke giving a cute giggle out of the unicorn.

"Oh good ya are ticklish, ah just figured ya could use some cheering up." Applejack smiled.

"Hey that was sneaky." Red Flame joked playfully.

"Nah mah friend Pinkie is the sneaky one."

With that being said, she lifted her tail up onto the red belly causing it to twitch from the touch. The tail began brushing up and down it, getting Red Flame to let out really cute laughter. His body pulling on the blanket trying to get free of it, but it held surprisingly firm to his body. That tail seemed to know exactly what it was doing as it brushed the skin. He couldn't really explain it, but the tickling really made him feel happy. It wasn't a forced feeling either, it seemed to greatly enjoy being tickled. Which might of been what the feather meant after all.

As Applejack's tail made a trip down to the center of the belly. She heard Red's laughter increase the further down it went, by the time it was at the target the unicorn was deep in the really adorable laughter she was extracting. The red body also was made to arch upward, most likely a reflex from being tickled there. While the torture went on, she was also thinking to herself.

Feeling really responsible for the life of this young one, she thought that maybe she could convince the others to take Red flame in. The pony hadn't really thought of what would happen if his memory came back or how the rest of her family would feel, but she wanted to help Red Flame the best that she could right now. So her mind was made up.

To be continued


	2. The Fateful Trip Part 2

Surprisingly Red Flame was able to recover from that injury in only three days after he woke up. His horn was still a bit sore, but otherwise he was up and walking around great. So the doctors decided he could be released from the hospital now, right now he and Applejack were at the front desk. AJ was taking care of the paperwork letitng them know who he was leaving with. Once that was done the two began walking towards the door.

"I still don't really have an idea of where I'll be staying though." Red Flame admitted.

"Ah got something in mind for ya, so just come over to my home." Applejack smiled warmly.

"Well alright, don't really know any pony else anyway."

"Ya shouldn't have any real trouble making friends, most of the ponies here are pretty normal."

Applejack pushed open the front door for them, when suddenly a pink blur zoomed past her and tackled Red Flame down to the floor right onto his back. He shook his head a bit to shake off the sudden daze, before seeing what had pounced on him. It was a pink coated earth pony, whoever it was he noted the big smile plastered across her face.

"Oh I'm so glad your alright, now I can throw you a big party to celebrate. You can call me Pinkie pie" Pinkie pie exclaimed happily

"Hehe well it's a pleasure to meet you. You have a unique way of greeting ponies." Red Flame chuckled.

Another pony walked into the hospital shortly after this, the wings resting on the sides of her purple coat and a horn on her head meant that she was an alicorn. The winged pony had an amused smile on her face as she moved next to Applejack. He instantly got the impression that these three were friends.

"Sorry, Pinkie can be a bit excitable when meeting new ponies. I'm Twilight." Twilight expressed.

"Oh I'm cool with it, I can use some positivity right now." Red Flame happily spoke.

"So you really got amnesia?"

"Yeah, but I can manage for right now."

He tried to get up off the floor, but upon hearing about his amnesia Pinkie pie instantly grabbed him in a rather tight hug squeezing his body while trying to show comfort to the unicorn. He really did appreciate it and honestly it wasn't that bad, however he did want to actually make it out the hospital front door before the end of the day.

"You poor thing, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my memories." Pinkie pie expressed sadly.

"I-It's f-fine really, c-could I maybe-e get off the floor now?" Red Flame squeaked playfully.

He was pleased as this little comment seemed to bring that big smile back to Pinkie Pie's face, even getting some giggles from the pink pony from the silliness of this. Finally he felt Pinkie get off his body, he stood up on his four hooves and stretched out a bit before walking over to Twilight and Applejack.

"If you want, maybe I can find something to help get your memory back?" Twilight suggested happily.

"Oh well thank you, you can try if you want if it's no trouble." Red Flame answered.

"Of course not, Twilight here loves to research." Pinkie pie pointed out.

"Yeah, after your all settled and have a place to stay you should come by my castle. My assistant would be thrilled to meet you"

Red Flame gave a happy nod at this, finally the two ponies took their leave heading out of the hospital. He let Applejack get ahead of him, then followed along. It seemed that AJ's home was a bit away from where the town was, and once it was in sight he kinda guessed why. They were at the front of a wooden gate, the top of it read Sweet Apple Acres. He could see the widespread fields that the farm had, along with one building, it seemed to do the job of a house and barn mixed into one. The barn part was on the right side of the house.

"Are ya impressed." Applejack smiled.

"Yeah actually, you certainly have a lot of room to work with." Red Flame noticed.

"Our farm is one of the best there is."

Applejack grinned as she said this eager to boast about how successful the farm is. She leads Red Flame through the gate, walking toward the front door to the house. She opened it up, revealing a nice looking living room. A oval shaped table on top of a red carpet, with two couches and rocking chair next to the stairs. Red Flame was amazed as he glanced around taking in the new surroundings. He picked up the sound of hoof steps coming from the left.

Three Earth ponies trotted on into this living room walking up to Red Flame and Applejack with smiles on their faces. One seemed to be a rather old pony with a green coat and a white mane tied in a bun on her head. A Stallion with a red coat like his own, but with a more muscular build to it. Lastly was a young filly with a bright yellow coat and red mane, a pink bow was in it. The little one glanced at Red Flame and leaped at him. Wrapping her front and hind hooves around his neck in a hug.

"So is this my new brother" Applebloom exclaimed excitedly.

This of course confused Red Flame had he had no idea what Applejack was planning.

"Brother, what do you mean by that?" Red Flame asked.

"Well that's mah surprise sugar cube. Since ah found ya, ah figured you could move in with us, and you can let us adopt you into the family too." Applebloom explained with a warm smile.

This took Red Flame completely by surprise as his eyes begin to well up with tears. He barely knew Applejack and already was willing to do so much for him. Truth of the matter was the whole thing had felt like a bad nightmare, and all he had been wanting to do was break down in tears. He had no idea who is real family was, where he came from,and he was on his own. All of this seemed to be far off at this moment, this pony had already saved his life and now wanted to take care of him.

"T-thank you Applejack, for caring enough to take me in. I'm so glad you found me, I don't know if I'd be able to survive on my own." Red Flame sniffed.

Finally the tears came pouring down his eyes as he laid on the floor crying. Applejack quietly and warmly placed her hooves around Red Flame's body, pulling the poor unicorn into a hug and Applebloom moved down from the neck to the chest to help her comfort him. Big mac and Granny Smith soon joined as well.

Red Flame let it all out for a good couple of minutes before he finally felt himself calming down. Seeing this the Apple family pulled away and they started some proper introductions with each other. They all got through their names.

"Ah'm the one who runs this farm, and plan to for a good long while." Granny Smith happily declared.

"Yyep don't mess with Granny." Big Mac added rather amused.

"I can't wait for ya to meet Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle" Applebloom expressed excitedly.

"Your all a very nice family, I'm glad I'm here with you ponies." Red Flame smiled.

They all looked at him as he spoke noticing he had more to say than that.

"I may not know who my own family is right now, but at least I can feel safe and loved right here until I can get my memories back." Red Flame expressed gratefully.

"Ya'll fit right in here." Applejack added.

After all of this was done with, she decided it was best to give Red Flame a tour of the house. The kitchen was the room connected to the living room. It also had it's own door that led outside, this was so they could get right to work on the farm if things were moving slow. Then they moved upstairs and all four of their bedrooms were up there. However there were three doors on the right in addition to Applejack and Applebloom's rooms. Red Flame noticed rather curiously that Applejack was moving a bit slower as she lead the way to the third door. Perhaps deep in thought about something.

However she turned the nob on the door to open it up allowing Red Flame to walk in first and then follows behind. Inside of this room was a bed up against the wall across from the door, with a red blanket spread on it. To the right of the bed was a closet, it was rather big taking up almost all of that wall, and to the left was a window as well as a small blue table. He couldn't resist, he pelt onto the bed and bounced on it with a lot of joy on his face

"He is still a kid after all." Applejack thought happily.

She watched Red Flame bounce on the bed for a few minutes before finally settling down and relaxing on it. Her face got a big concerned aware of how painful this whole thing has been for Red Flame.

"Ya know Red, you don't need to hide ya'r feelings from us. It's only natural to feel scared and sad about your situation." Applejack explained.

"When I first woke up I was, but everything you've done for me really gave me some comfort and put my heart at ease. It still stings, but not nearly as much. So I'm just enjoying what I've got right now, the rest will come later." Red Flame smiled,

He hops off of the bed and walks over to Applejack, embracing the pony in another hug. Though this time unknown to AJ there was a bit of an ulterior motive involved with this one. Though of course it was a playful one. He noticed that AJ was so kind as to place a lasso on a hook by the right side of the door, remembering the tickling he got in the hospital he felt it was time to show AJ the more playful side of his gratitude. His tail sneakily looped around the hanging rope, and then he swept up Applejack's hind hooves from under her with his own. Landing gently on the floor belly up.

"Ah hey, oh no what do ya think ya'r doing." Applejack smiled nervously.

"Having some fun with my new sister of course. I feel I might have trouble going to sleep tonight, so I want to see how soft that belly is." Red Flame grinned playfully.

Before she even had time to try and get away, she felt rope loop around her hind hooves tying them together, the same was done with her front hooves leaving her on the floor in an I-position. She was lifted up and lightly tossed onto the bed, then her little captor went to work securing the hooves to the bed. There was no doubt that Red Flame's talent involved tickling now. Despite the loss of memory the knots were tied rather expertly and firmly. She could pull and wiggle, bu there was no give at all.

Her body could'n help but pull again on the ropes when Red Flame climbed back onto the bed. Holding a feather in his hoof that he had found in the closet. Her eyes locked onto the feather nervously while it hovered inches above the round orange belly. The big grin plastered on Red's face made it all worth it though, besides she loved being tickled.

"Ya better hope ah don't get out of these ropes." Applejack smirked playfully.

"I believe I'm the one in charge right now." Red Flame grinned back.

He began the silly attack to the belly, wisping the feather back and forth along the skin. He chuckled as Applejack tensed up but held back the laughter that was begging to come out. The body writhed around underneath the feather, twitching and shaking as it swished in place. He rather enjoyed this strong pony being so sensitive.

"Hehe aww, why don't you let it all out come on." Red Flame teased playfully.

"N-never" Applejack managed to say.

Her lips quivered as she felt she would burst at any moment. Which came when the feather suddenly twirled right on the center of her belly. This finally broke her, letting big laughter out of her body and shaking in place on the bed as well. Her back was made to arch upward as well, which only pushed her helpless skin into the feather further.

"Who knew you could be brought down by a simple feather." Red Flame teased.

"OOHHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHO YA'R SO GOHOHOHOHOHOING TO GET IT" Applejack laughed bravely.

After a good couple of minutes of this, he pulls away the feather from the belly. Applejack was honestly rather surprised it stopped so soon, but nonetheless took the time to pant a bit, her belly heaving up and down rather fast as a result looking adorable. A red hoof is placed on her belly, it seemed Red Flame was keeping the promise to see how soft if was.

"Oh very nice, it'll make a nice pillow." Red Flame grinned happily.

"Aww alright ah guess we'll be even then. Just don't expect to get me off guard again so easily." Applejack warned playfully.

They both give happy giggles from this, it was strange it felt like Red Flame's body knew exactly how to best tickle a pony. Almost like it was doing the job of remembering for him, getting to tickle somepony he had grown to care for, and that she enjoyed this so much. Made him feel very happy and warm inside.

"Planning to remove that hoof off mah belly." Applejack chuckled.

"Nah it's too nice feeling." Red Flame smiled.

"Ah guess ah can't blame ya then."

With that the feather returned to the belly to continue the playful torment, though now that hoof helped as well scribbling along the skin with the tool. As Red Flame brought ought that really cute laughter from his captive. He thought about everything that happened one last time, he really had to wonder if he'd ever got his memories back or if he'd see his real family again. However as he watched the writhing pony under his own tickle torture. He at least knew that he wasn't alone, that one thought terrified him the most.

To be continued


	3. Red Flame's Power

Red Flame's eyes slowly began to open up as he woke to the early morning. The unicorn looked for a few minutes flustered at first, before he looked down and remembered where he was. Letting out a sigh of relief his eyes laid upon the orange belly of Applejack. He had used it as his pillow with the work horse's permission. AJ was still tied to the bed in the same x-position as last night. He got a mischievous smile and couldn't resist giving his captive a few more minutes of tickling.

Grabbing one of the feathers in his right hoof, he began brushing it along the belly once again. A smile returned to that face as laughter started coming out of Applejack yet again, soon enough she was wide awake pulling on the ropes still holding her and wiggling on the bed. She was startled but content with this playful attack.

"AH'M AWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHKE A'M AWAKE" Applejack laughed cutely.

"Hehe oh I guess I can let you go now." Red Flame teased happily.

After about ten minutes the feather pulling the feather away from the belly, he quickly untied the ropes and allowed the orange pony to sit up. Getting off of the bed he watched Applejack stretch a bit, before turning back to him with a warm smile.

"Ah'll be gettin ya back for that one, but that can wait." Applejack chuckled.

"Sounds great to me. " Red Flame smiled.

With this the two walk out of the room and head downstairs, the smell of pancakes filled the air of the house as they made their way to the kitchen. The other three family members were sitting at a square brown table happily eating. Applebloom had about three pancakes on her plate, Big mac had the same while Granny only had one. Applejack and Red Flame sit at the table as well taking three pancakes each joining the others in their meal. Applebloom looked at her big sis who was across from her with a smirk.

"So ah'm guessin ya were being tickled last night." Applebloom grinned.

"Ya Red Flame got me good, but don't go gettin cocky Missy. It won't be that easy again for either of ya." Applejack smirked playfully.

Red Flame chuckled at this enjoying the banter between the two. It was obvious they were very close and he felt so glad to know both of them. He stared down at the pancakes as he began thinking of his cutie mark. He solved the feather part of it, but the crossed swords remained a mystery to him. It might seem obvious like the feather but he couldn't really be sure. He decided to leave it alone for now and finish eating so as not to worry the other ponies.

It only took about ten minutes for every pony to finish eating and get up from the table. Applejack and Applebloom went out the door in the kitchen. They had to do their chores, Red Flame decided to watch them and see if he could help. So he followed out the door, and found Applebloom carrying a barrel on her head while Applejack bucked stray apples on the ground into it with her hind legs. Both of them were smiling and having fun with this. Applejack noticed his presence and stopped to look at him.

"Hey Red Flame, wanna help?" Applejack asked happily.

"It's real easy to do." Applebloom cheered excited.

"You know I think I will." Red Flame agreed.

He walked over to one of the apples curiously, he carefully balances one on his forehoof and then tosses it into the air. Then uses his hind hooves to kick the apple. It actually went pretty far about ten feet before Applebloom caught it in the barrel. He had a big grin on his face, the excitement growing as he moved onto another apple, with Applejack resuming as well.

During the bucking Red Flame grew more and more confident with each kicked. With one apple left he decided to see just how far he could kick this one. So he threw it up in the air and with a big grin focused all of his effort into his kick. All of a sudden his hind hoof felt like it was on fire, it actually was as flames suddenly surrounded the apple on impact and sent it about fifty feet away. Both Applejack and Applebloom had their mouths wide open in shock as they saw this. Once he saw the apple he too gasped in shock and amazement over what he did.

"W-what the." Red Flame exasperated.

"How did-?" Applejack muttered in shock.

"That was Awesome" Applebloom exclaimed happily.

Red Flame and Applejack smiled at her excitement about this, but were still curious about what just happened. After thinking a bit Applejack looked over the red pony with an idea.

"Well if any pony's going to know something, it'll be Twilight." Applejack suggested.

"That's a good idea, I promised to see her today anyway." Red Flame smiled.

Oh Ah'll come to, ah really want to learn the answer." Applebloom spoke excited.

Soon enough they were trotting up to the door of Twilight's castle. Red Flame's amazement at it showed on his face eyes wide and a big happy grin as he glanced over the big structure. Once at the door he knocks his hoof on it, and in a few minutes it opens to reveal a small purple dragon, with green spikes on his head and tail, a lighter green scaled under side.

"Oh hello who are you?" Red Flame asked curiously.

"I'm Spike Twilight's assistant, number one actually." Spike boasted happily.

The three ponies chuckled at this finding it amusing and charming at the same time.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spike, I'm Red Flame. Twilight asked me to come over, and I actually have a question for her." Red Flame explained with a smile.

"Oh awesome, well then follow me."

With that the little dragon eagerly lead the three down the really long hall. It was several minutes before they came to the library room of the castle. It was quite wide the walls forming a circle shape lined with bookshelves all with books that had no dust on them. Showing they've all been read recently. Infront of one by the door was Twilight along with a light purple unicorn. They turn their attention to the four entering into the room.

"Hello there, who's the red pony?" The light purple unicorn spoke.

"That's Red Flame, Applejack found him in the forest." Twilight explained.

After explaining the whole situation about Red Flame to both Spike and Starlight, they understood and even embraced the red pony in a big hug real quick which he really appreciated from these two. He also explained how he'll now be living with Applejack as an adopted sibling. Twilight in particular was curious, but would wait to be alone with Applejack to ask.

"and that brings us to today. While I was helping these two with their chores. Fire suddenly showed up in my hind hoof and it engulfed the apple. It also made my kick stronger." Red Flame explained.

"It was really cool" Applebloom exclaimed happily.

"But also kinda confusing." Applejack added.

However Twilight's expression grew very excited and pulled Red Flame by the hoof over to one of the shelves in the right corner. Red Flame gasped at the sudden enthusiasm of the allicorn princess. Her purple magic aura covered a green book with the title Elemental Ponies on the cover of it. She eagerly opens up the book.

"Oh my gosh your an element Unicorn. Their supposed to be very along with element pegasi and element ponies." Twilight expressed wondrously.

"Hehe run that by me again please?" Red Flame chuckled amused.

"Yah we really don't know what ya'r talkin about." Applejack added.

Red Flame is then showed the book and it explains how these types of ponies are special types that are born with a specific magical element that they can control. Their very rare now and though it is rumored there are some cities of these ponies still around, their incredibly difficult to find now.

"This book was made by Starswirl the bearded himself, so I always hoped they would turn out to be real." Twilight finished happily.

"So I'm an Element Unicorn, and can create fire?" Red Flame asked

"Not just create it, but mold it and form it into a weapon."

Red Flame blinked a bit as he pondered this, then realized what the swords on his mark could be. Still he needed to get a handle of this first before attempting his theory. He wondered how he would be able to practice, he didn't want to hurt any pony with this.

"You should test this out." Starlight suggested.

"Yeah but how?" Red Flame asked.

"I can help you with that, if your worried about hurting some pony. I'm actually fireproof, so it won't hurt me." Spike offered with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Everypony but Applejack and Twilight leave the room with Spike leading every pony to a separate arena area that was in the castle. Twilight sat down at a small round table with her friend so they could talk about the adopted brother part.

"I'm sure you've thought this through right?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Of course ah have, and ah'm prepared for whatever happens if he get's his memories back." Applejack sighed.

"Well ok then, I'll help you make it offical then."

Twilight had a warm smile on her face as she said this. As a princess she could give a hoof to the process easily and was excited for this new dynamic in Applejack's life. The two stood up and walked out of the library to rejoin the others in the arena. In it was a big twenty foot long dirt field spread across the ground. Spike stood a few feet infront of Red Flame as he thought about when he made the fire before.

"Maybe if you remember how it felt you can spark something?" Starlight suggested.

Red Flame nodded at this, he remembered in addition to feeling heat around his hoof. Also that it happened when he was so focused on a specific goal such as kicking the apple. Deciding to go with that, he holds out his left hoof and focuses on creating a fireball. For a few minutes he manages to ignite a few small flames but nothing passed that, but finally a ball of fire formed floating above his hoof. Seeing and feeling this made a really big smile spread across his face as he accomplishes this.

"I did it, I actually did it. This is Awesome" Red Flame shouted in excitement.

"Way to go Red Flame." Applebloom cheered.

"Yeah awesome, now let's see your aim." Spike taunted playfully.

Accepting the challenge from this, he bounces the fireball a bit then throws it towards Spike. It hits right in the chest, but as he said it didn't hurt him a bit. Infact it was the opposite feeling for him, it got him to giggle cutely as it made contact. Then his eyes widen when he realizes he just let Red Flame know about his secret.

"Oh so fire actually tickles you huh?" Red Flame smirked mischievously.

"U-um no it was just r-really funny feeling." Spike lied excitedly but nervously.

"You shouldn't lie Spike."

Red Flame focused on his thoughts again this time all around him. Two minutes and four flames begin forming around him, shaping into cuffs. With a smirk he hurled two at Spike. The dragon instantly jumped and took off running down the field, another shot at him from above and he had to roll off to the side to avoid it. Then pull his feet up when another try to lock around his ankles.

"I'll get you Spike." Red Flame taunted playfully.

"Not a chance buddy." Spike smirked back.

Red Flame thinks for a second and then comes up with a flame cuff hovering above him dives down towards his wrists attempting to catch them. Spike's eyes widen before sitting up to dodge it. However two suddenly locked around his ankles, he gasps and glances down at them with a nervous smile. They hoist him up into the air dangling him upside down as Red Flame walks up to him.

"The first one was a distraction?" Spike guessed.

"Yep so you focused on the wrong one and gave me an opening." Red Flame explained rather proudly.

"Oh wow that was pretty smart." Starlight smiled impressively.

After the other two flame cuffs lock around the wrists so now Spike is in an upside down x-position. The next thing Red Flame did was form two flame tentacles coming out of the ground, aimed at the belly touching it to make it tremble. All the while he has a big grin on his face as Spike pulls on the flame cuffs reflexively. Twilight and Applejack had come in at this point and chuckled at the sight.

"You don't have the guts." Spike smirked.

"Oh I think you do." Red Flame grinned.

The fiery tentacles began to swish along the helpless belly of the dragon. Extracting really adorable laughter out of Spike as he pulled on the restraints. The belly jiggled around underneath, however it was natural sounding assuring that he was cool with this. As the torture kept going Red Flame decided to create more to use.

Two more flames appear near the dragon's vulnerable armpits, they shaped into feathers touching the spots to make Spike even more nervous. Applebloom adored this and wanted to get in on it as well. She walked up the stairs out of the room as the fire feathers begin their attack. Swishing along the helpless pits and getting his laughter to shoot up higher. His body writhed to the sides at times.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO PLEHEEHEHEHEHHEASE HAHAAHAVE MERCY" Spike begged cutely.

"Aww is the tough dragon really ticklish?" Red Flame teased playfully.

Applebloom soon returned holding a broom in her teeth, getting infront of the dragon she begins to sweep it all along the round belly thus increasing his laughter shot up stronger and stronger also got him thrashing even faster. The two ponies chuckle as they have fun with the dragon as do the others.

"Well at least it seems Red Flame and Spike are getting along great." Twilight smiled.

"Yeah he really is a sweet kid." Starlight added.

"That gives me an idea." Applejack smiled.

Applejack walked over to Red Flame as he and Applebloom finally give Spike a break after going for an hour. The dragon hung limply while taking in really deep breathes, belly heaving up and down adorably fast as a result of it which was fun to watch for his two ticklers. Applejack get's up to the right side of Red Flame.

"We need to get the paper work started for ya'r adoption, so while ah'm doing that why don't you meet with mah other friends. Ya'r getting along great with the others so far." Applejack suggested.

"Hehe yeah that sounds good, I want to play with Spike some more first though." Red Flame chuckled.

"u-um y-you know you y-you d-don't have to kee-ep doing thIHIHIHIHIIHIHHIHIS OH NO "Spike began before dissolving into laughter.

The tentacles resume their attack on the belly as did the flame feathers for the pits, Applebloom's broom swept right on the center this time as the dragon arched his back further outward while his laughter was extracted.

"Aww but then I'd miss this adorable laughter." Red Flame chuckled

To be continued


	4. Rainbow and Fluttershy

Red Flame opened the main door to Twilight's castle, Spike was sitting on his back with a feather aimed at the red belly. The dragon wanted to come along with him as he met the other ponies. One of the reasons of course getting to turn the tables on Red Flame, and he also enjoyed being with the unicorn.

"I'll decide where we go, understood." Spike smirked playfully.

"Hehe ok ok easy there, lead the way." Red Flame chuckled.

"Good, we'll go find Rainbow first. Move it."

He drags the feather a bit on the red belly making Red Flame giggle adorably from the gentle stroking and began walking through ponyville. The two keep an eye out for Rainbow Dash in the sky as they walk. After some minutes of walking they come to a field Spike describes as a Buckball ring.

"So Buckball's a game?" Red Flame asked.

"Yeah, Rainbow loves it so she might be here." Spike answered happily.

As if in answer a blue streak blasts by the two boys, it lands on the ground in the center of the ring to reveal a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail. She's spinning a red ball on the tip of her tail as she stares at Red Flame and Spike, a big smirk on her face.

"Hey Spike, is this that Unicorn Aj found?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Yeah I am, I'm Red Flame." Red flame greeted happily.

"Nice to meet you, want to stick around. I'm supposed to be playing with Fluttershy once she get's here."

Of course Red Flame was in no hurry, he had plenty of time to explore the town and he really wanted to see what this Buckball game was like. Also the soft feather sliding causally into his belly button curiosity of Spike was certainly persuasive as well.

"I'd love to Rainbow." Red Flame smiled.

"Great, it won't be an actual game since it's just two of us. It's just for practice." Rainbow explained.

There attention was drawn to another pegasus flying toward the ring, she landed softly on the grass smiling warmly at Rainbow and the two boys. She walked over until she was standing next to Rainbow Dash.

"You must be Red Flame, I'm Fluttershy. "Fluttershy greeted.

"Hi there it's nice to meet you." Red Flame smiled.

"Well now that Fluttershy's here. If I play on Rainbow's team so that way it's two on two. That's close to a real game anyways." Spike offered.

With that the two teams took their positions. Red Flame and Spike took their positions at the center of the ring, the unicorn wasn't usually the kicker so Red Flame promised to not use magic. Fluttershy and Rainbow were in front of the two goal buckets, they were attached to posts connected to the ground. They decided to go until a team had three points. Winner get's the losers as tickle captives for a week.

"Don't get use to not having a feather in your button buddy." Spike grinned.

"You may not want to be so cocky." Red Flame smirked.

"Yeah especially because Fluttershy is playing." Rainbow chuckled nervously.

Fluttershy simply chuckled at this as the ball was kicked up. Red Flame and Spike jump up, the unicorn get's to it first and then kicks it with his right hind leg. It soars toward the goal, only to have Rainbow quickly catch it and then toss it to Spike. The Dragon smacks it sending the ball towards the other goal instead.

Fluttershy's tail blocks the ball from going in the goal, she flips it around and throws it to Red Flame. The Red unicorn grins leaping up toward it, kicking it with the same level of strength he kicked apple with. Only without any magic, it goes right past Rainbow and into the bucket.

"That's one point for us." Fluttershy smiled.

"Your awesome at this Fluttershy." Red Flame complimented.

"Ooh why thank you."

Spike gulped at this but the game wasn't over yet. The ball goes to the dragon, he quickly throws it toward the goal. Fluttershy blocks that with ease and sends it back to Red Flame. He jumps up and kicks it downward sending the ball spinning toward the other goal. Only for Rainbow to catch it with a grin.

"Won't be that easy, get ready Spike." Rainbow smirked.

She throws it toward the dragon, Spike hits it with the tip of his tail. This makes it go right past Red flame and into the goal before Fluttershy can intercept it. So now the score was 1 to 1. The game went on until it each team got another point. Meaning the last goal would clinch the win.

"Heh I see we're all very nervous here." Raindow grinned nervously.

They were all sweating from the effort as well as from knowing that two of them were about to lose and be tickle captives for awhile. Red Flame get's the ball first, swiftly kicking it towards the bucket at blinding speed. But Rainbow bounced it back with her right hind leg, Spike saw the chance and jumped up. Kicking it with both feet sending it past Fluttershy and into the goal.

"Aww yeah we win!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

"Phew that was a close one." Spike chuckled.

Red Flame and Fluttershy chuckled nervously glancing at each other. Rainbow and Spike picked up rope that was set aside on a table for whoever won the game. Slowly advancing toward the two ponies with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Well at least we won't have to be sad about losing." Fluttershy gulped cutely.

"Heh well that's true." Red Flame smiled nervously.

In a few minutes these two would be tied in an I-positions to two trees by the field. Rainbow was brushing two of her blue feathers along Fluttershy's belly. The poor Pegasus shook in place while adorable laughter was forced out of her. She squirmed in the ropes side to side.

"Bet you wish you had won huh?" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY!" Fluttershy begged cutely.

Rainbow smiled knowing Fluttershy couldn't help but beg at being tickled. She knew exactly how much Fluttershy could take so she wasn't worried. Her two feathers glide along the skin driving it mad as she listened to that rather sweet sounding laughter.

Spike meanwhile was scribbling his claws along Red Flame's belly getting really cute laughter from him as well. He writhed in the ropes refusing to give in to Spike. The dragon wanted him to poof up a bag of tickle tools to use on them. He did want to see if he could teleport things with his magic, but wasn't making it easy for Spike to get those tools.

"Wonder how long you can hold out." Spike grinned.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO I WOHOHOHOHON'T DO IT!" Red Flame laughed bravely.

The dragon grinned as he had his two pinkie claws dip down into the belly button now, this got Red Flame to shriek hard and the pony's laughter sky rocketed as well. He watched as his captive was made to arch forward as well pushing the belly further into his nimble torture weapons.

Without letting up for a second his tail began to swipe along the red belly as well getting harder laughter out of Red Flame. It jiggled adorably from the claws tormenting it. He shook and writhed in place against the tree, he couldn't believe this was only the first time he really was on the receiving end of tickling since he got to Ponyville. He lasted two full hours before finally cracking.

"OHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOK OK I'LL DOOOHHOOHOHOHOHOH IT!" Red Flame laughed.

"Glad you can see things my way." Spike smirked.

He pulled his hands and tail away from the belly, leaving Red Flame hanging limp in the ropes breathing heavily as he panted. The red belly rose up and down adorably slow from the. His head hung down with a weak smile on his face. He focused and his broken horn began to glow a red aura although it was certainly different from normal unicorns. It was distorted almost and Red Flame was visibly straining to concentrate. Spike was starting to worry if this was hurting him.

"Are you ok?" Spike expressed worriedly.

"D-don't worry, it's just really hard." Red Flame assured happily.

It took a minute but he was able to poof up a blue bag, Spike took a look inside of it and saw an assortment of feathers, feather claws, toothbrushes, three red rods, and some paint brushes. Red Flame hung limp panting from the effort and visibly sweating as well.

Rainbow pulled her feathers away from Fluttershy to look at Red Flame and the bag that was poofed up. The yellow Pegasus was gasping heavily eyes drooped a bit as she was trying to regain her breathe.

"Hmm I'm no unicorn, but I think you should stick to small things for awhile." Rainbow suggested.

"H-hehe y-yeah I think your right." Red Flame smiled weakly.

"N-no one wants to see you g-get hurt." Fluttershy assured happily.

Spike decided to grab two of the red rods, these were labeled Flame Flashers. He grinned as he read the directions on it. These created a special flame that tickled and wouldn't hurt the one it was touching. He did wonder where this bag came from and turned to Red Flame.

"Uhh do you know what these are?" Spike asked curiously.

"It hurt so much when I was looking for one, I just teleported the first one I saw, and that one felt kinda familiar." Red Flame explained.

"We'll have to tell Twilight, but fun first."

Spike flipped the switch on the rods three panels open up on both of them. Three flame tails come out of these so there were six in total. The tips point at the belly, making it shiver in place as they slowly approach it. Causually swaying a bit to make it squirm a bit. Finally these tails began to swish against the skin.

This got Red Flame to go straight into hysterical levels of laughter, writhing side to side against the tree trying to escape these firey tails, but of course being unable to. For some reason he seemed to be extra sensistive to the flames, as Rainbow was using the exact same rod on Fluttershy.

The tails brushed against the Pegasus's yellow belly getting loud and cute laughter from her as well, however it wasn't quite as high as Red Flame's was. Regardless she pulled against the ropes holding her as the torment continued on her belly.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHINBOW HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHVE MERCY!" Fluttershy pleaded cutely.

"But I love that laugh Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash teased happily.

Spike smiled at the two captive ponies before turning to Rainbow Dash, a bit curious about something.

"You know you haven't been called for any Wonderbolt missions for awhile? Is everything ok?" Spike wondered.

"Oh yeah don't worry, Spitfire just thought we deserved a break for a week. Though she's still handling solo missions." Rainbow smiled.

The very same Spitfire was currently flying through a canyon with many connected land bridges in the area going in multiple directions. She had to fly up, then down, or in a zigzag pattern to avoid them. She was there because she got word that some suspicious activity has been happening around this area. Spitfire landed on the ground by a pound. She dug into her saddlebag and pulled out a small tape recorder with a smirk on her face.

"Who would've thought it would be that easy to spy, those guys are kind of suckers." Spitfire boasted.

Little did she realize that she was being watched, on one of the highest land bridges. A blue spider stood upside down looking at the yellow Pegasus. It grinned at her with a mischievous glint in it's eyes. Her eyes glowed blue, and suddenly a blue mist began to swirl around Spitfire as she put the recorder away.

"W-ha oh shoot g-gueesss they were right about me dro-opping my guard too ofzzzz." Spitfire tried to say.

She collapsed onto her back completely asleep from that mist. The spider dropped down next to her, and slowly picked her up with two of it's legs. It slowly removed her wonderbolt outfit though not tearing it up or anything. It gently set the costume down and looked at the rather adorable bare yellow belly.

"Ooh it's true ponies bellies are really plump and round, it looks pretty tasty to be honest." It grinned.

To be continued.


End file.
